Breaking off
by jeanniejung
Summary: When yaoi would not help you when you have a relationship with the person that you made as a character in your yaoi stories, especially if he is your boyfriend. A Jung Jinyoung smut fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

"Okay, now we will need to take photos by twos. Jinyoung and Shinwoo. You'll be next."

My eyes flew to the head photographer who shouted at Jinyoung and Shinwoo to step in front of the camera. I silently squealed from where I was standing, for the theme of the photoshoot for Ceci magazine was sexy. _Shit. Ceci! I love you so much! They are both so fucking hot._ I almost drool when I saw what Jinyoung was wearing; a black sleeveless shirt and hot pants, while Shinwoo had the sleeveless undershirt and jogging pants. Whenever the flexed their arms, their toned biceps and triceps shows which made me sigh with contentment.

 _Thank you lord, for giving me such a fulfilling job. *creys*_

Jinyoung and Shinwoo continued to sexily pose for the camera while the photographer instructed them angles that he'd think will look good in the print. Since the other members had nothing to ask me as their assistant, I busied myself staring at my favorite couple. I held my breath when Shinwoo placed his arms around Jinyoung while the latter continued to give smoldering gazes. _Nosebleed! Kyaa!~_ While flipping out, Sandeul, who's munching the sandwich I packed for this photo shoot, poked me because I was hyperventilating so bad from too much ShinYoung skinship. I ignored him as I dissolved into puddle of feels. _Holy shit, this is so precious._ I took stolen shots using my phone to capture the moment.

 _SHINYOUNGGGG! SHINYOUNGGGG KYAAAAAA!_

Truthfully, I was not a die-hard ShinYoung fangirl before like, _what the heck I even hate reading yaoi fanfiction,_ but everything changed when I have watched their BANA fanmeet special. I suddenly fell in love with them as a couple. After that, I supported them together: I watched their interviews and ShinYoung moments in Youtube which my fellow ShinYoung shippers uploaded, saved all the pics and gifs of ShinYoung love in my laptop, read and write fanfics about them as a couple and when I became their assistant, I try to push them together as much as possible. _You should always be together, my babieeessss~!_

But then, Sandeul found out about this scandalous habit of mine. I lessened my fangirling, afraid that he might tell Jinyoung and Shinwoo about it. Although we made a pact that he would not reveal my dark secrets as long as I give him extra food, I still didn't trust him because I know how nosy and talkative he is.

I heard Sandeul mumbling unaudible words beside me. "Pssshh. Jinyoung-hyung will get mad at you." I shrugged off and continued to ignore him so he left. I had this wishful thinking while looking at my favorite couple, hoping they will do more than just to touch each other.

 _KISS! KISS YOU TOO! PLEASE! LET ME SEE IT ONE MORE TIME!_ But of course, I did not say out that loud. In the middle of fangirling, I heard something calling out my name. I glanced at my back and saw Channie walking towards me.

"Noona. . . Noonaaaa~"

I smiled to him sweetly. "Yes, Channie?"

He was pouting while carrying a laptop. "May I know what's the password of your laptop? I just need to check something online." _Gaaah._ My heart melted, too stunned with Gongchan's aegyo. He gave me these puppy eyes that he knew I couldn't say no to him. _No worries, Channie. Noona will give you everything you want._

"Sure, it's 111891." I beamed at him. _I will be motherly in the meantime._ I stopped myself from spazzing ShinYoung and took care of Channie by pulling out the food I packed for them. I opened my bag and got some extra clubhouse sandwiches that I didn't put in their lunchbag, worried that Sandeul might eat them all. "Do you want to eat? I have tuna, chicken and cheese clubhouse sandwich here."

Gongchan beamed and took the food I offered him. "Thanks. Your password is Jinyoung hyung's birthday right?" I nodded and also got the apple punch that was sealed in their juice container. "Here's the juice."

"Thank you, Noona!" After that,Gongchan happily skipped and sat down in the couch nearby.

"Okay! Let's take a break then Sandeul and Baro will be next." The head photographer clapped his hands together and told all the staff to take their breaks, so B1A4 included. Shinwoo and Jinyoung bowed at him and made their way towards us, of course while flirting with each other. Blushing so hard, I busied myself getting the other sandwiches so the two of them could eat. _They are so cute. OMG. T_T._ I died inside because of so much happiness. Shinwoo sat beside Gongchan and started attacking his food while Jinyoung steadily walked to me. He stood at my back and looked on what I was doing.

"Wa~ That looks yummy." I felt his left arm in my left shoulder as he rested his chin in my right. "I'm so hungry, babe."

"I'll just unwrap them so you can eat. You want juice? It's your favorite." I raised the juice container while looking at his pouting face in my shoulder. He nodded as I grinned at him. "Okay. Just sit beside Shinwoo so I can prepare them." He obeyed on what I said, kissing my shoulder first before he made his way to the couch where he squeezed himself between Shinwoo and Channie. When I looked back to deliver their food, my legs went jellies.

 _OMIGOD!_ I silently squeaked when I saw Shinwoo encircled his arms around Jinyoung, looking something in my laptop screen that Channie borrowed. Jinyoung also became interested with what Gongchan and Shinwoo were watching so he joined them. I was threading heavy steps going to them because of so much spazzing. _SHET!_ If Jinyoung will just look at his left, they will kiss! _KYAAA!~ *brb dying*_

"Guys, here's your food." I anxiously put their food in the coffee table in front of them. Not leaving ShinYoung picturesque flirting, I shouted Sandeul and Baro's name while my eyes bulge from excitement. BaDeul, who were zoning out in the studio playing a soccerball, got their lunchbag before they march going to us.

Out of nowhere, Gongchan began laughing loudly while Shinwoo and Jinyoung flushed.

"Seriously, what kind of story this is?" Jinyoung irritatedly pulled himself out of the couch and stomped towards me. Furious was plastered all over his face while I gaped at him. _If Jinyoung looks could kill, I'm already 6 feet below the ground._

"That's your laptop right? I see our picture togther in background. Now, why do you have those kinds of stories?" He raised his voice at me which shocked me. _Ampf._

 _What the fuck did I do?_ I raised a brow, trying to understand what stories he meant. I have a lot of stories saved in my laptop like eBooks of Harry Potter, The 39 Clues, and fanfics. _Unless. . . ._

"What?" I nervously asked him.

It's obvious that Jinyoung is disgusted, still glaring at me as if I did something horrible. But when he uttered the words that made him mad, I was aghast. "ShinYoung."

 _Shit, he read my ShinYoung lemonfics._

"Seriously Jinyoung, it's not a big deal. I'm sorry. . . please talk to me."

I was chasing Jinyoung around B1A4's apartment for almost an hour after Shinwoo, Gongchan and Baro left. I thumped the door that he shut close and locked for me not to get inside. I exasperatedly sigh, pissed off because he suddenly act so sensitive. _HMPF! If I know, you're the one who's so touchy to Shinwoo._

Sandeul emerged from Gongchan and Shinwoo's room, clutching a pack of tortilla. It's just the three of us in the apartment since ShinRo needs to attend a radio program, while Channie has taping with Hongbin. Sandeul looked at me and handed out the chips, "You want some?"

I scowled at him and continued banging Jinyoung's door.

Since my darkest side being a B1A4 fangirl leaked out among the members, they began teasing Shinwoo and Jinyoung. Also, without my knowledge and through Genius Gongchan's Google prowess, they found the website where they'd be able to read it online and _aherm,_ privately. You see, they were as not as innocent as they look like. Baro was even citing some parts of the fiction in front of me that made Jinyoung furious. Seeing that it's no longer a secret, Sandeul smugly told Baro, Shinwoo and Gongchan that he knew about my secret fantasy to pair up Shinwoo and Jinyoung for a very long time and he's just keeping my secret because he's my good friend.

 _Good friend, my ass. I will no longer pack you extra food._

Shinwoo, nonetheless embarrassed because he wasn't aware that I really do ship him with Jinyoung, understood. He knew that some of their fans really write that kind of stuff online. He even complimented how good I am in writing which earned him dubious looks from the other members. He blushed after, and then declared that he'd stay in his room to rest.

As for Jinyoung, he kept on ignoring me eversince he knew about it. See, yaoi would not help you when you have a relationship with the person that you made as a character in your yaoi stories, especially if he is your boyfriend. Although, I kept on telling Jinyoung that he shouldn't be mad and I was just doing it for the sake of their fans, spreading the ShinYoung love, it made him angrier. He was disappointed that his girlfriend wants him to make out with a guy whom he treats as his bestfriend. I felt guilty though, but it's too late to take that back now. He even discovered my private collection of ShinYoung photos when Baro got hold on my laptop. _Geez._ I got Jinyoung's scolding after and told me that I'm not allowed to carry my phone so I can no longer take stolen ShinYoung pics. With that, he confiscated my phone and will only give it to me if Shinwoo or he isn't around and if I'm away from them.

Now that sinful laptop is in the couch few meters from me after I doubled and tripled the security it from the hands of other B1A4 members. I sighed. I think it will take time before I could update my favorite OTP's fanfic.

"Jeannie-ssi. Can you make me some sandwiches? I'd leave after 30 minutes for Yuhuiyeol Sketchbook. I need food while in the car." Sandeul whined at me between chomping down his chips. _Seriously, where do you keep all the food you eat?_

"Kay, fine." Too tired of Jinyoung's tantrum and hitting the door, I decided to make the sandwiches. _Sandeul is still my boss, eventhough I hate him right now for revealing how long I ship ShinYoung._ While making duck food, Sandeul started preparing the stuff he needed for the show then the company driver arrived to take him in the music program.

Before leaving, Sandeul placed his hand to my right shoulder, looking very sorry about what happened between Jinyoung and I. "Sorry that hyung is mad at you. Well, you're so weird, that's why." Sandeul sniggered and thanked me after I gave him the lunchbag. I almost pinched his cheeks annoyingly by what he said but the driver was looking so I calmed myself. Instead, I stuck my tongue out which made him chuckle. He waved goodbye after. "Bye. Take good care of hyung!" Then he closed the door.

 _Take care of hyung. Hmpf!_

I moodily sat down on the floor beside the couch where my laptop is and opened the draft of ShinYoung fanfic that I planned to post this night. Although I know Jinyoung would get mad at me, it's my duty to update my fanfics for my readers. Muha~ _I'm a writer before I become their slave._ I began typing the scenario that I imagined.

 _'But what if they hear us?' Jinyoung whined softly, breathing heavily as Shinwoo continued to trail kisses on his neck. Instead of answering Jinyoung's plead, he grinned and airily pecked his lips. "So? I don\t care if they hear us." Jinyoung's heart skipped when Shinwoo kissed him with force, keeping his mouth shut. He felt his warm tongue, licking and rubbing his lower lip for him to open up. His reservations disappeared when he felt Shinwoo's hard groin just above his. Excitement consumed him. He opened his lips for him to get inside. Feeling the delicious tension between them, he was exhilarited from the fact that once again, he'd be able to feel Shinwoo's against him. He clutched Shinwoo's arms because he couldn't breath properly while the latter continued to thrust his erection to-"_

I immediately closed my laptop when I heard a door shut close, only to find that it was Jinyoung who emerged from the bathroom. _Amfp. How come I didn't notice him? Wtf._ My jaw dropped when I saw that his lower torso was only covered by a white towel up to his knees as drops of water still ran in this chest down to. . . _down to his pelvic bone_. _me be that towel. Omigad._ I spazzed out.

 _I'm dying. Holishet._

Aware that I was looking at him, he bored his eyes to me while drying his wet hair with the other towel he was carrying. He still looked irritated that he tsked and shook his head. "What? You're busy typing that's why you didn't see me getting out of our room."

I ignored what he said because my fingers flew back to my laptop, continuing the ShinYoung fic. _SHET! I'm on fire! I'm so inpired! Hoot! WHY SHINWOO ISN'T HERE_? My fingers clicked the keyboard so fast few minutes later, I forgot that there's half naked Jung in few meters from me.

 _Shinwoo started to undress him, pulling out the materials that separate their skins from touching each other. After he remove the last piece of clothing he has, Jinyoung couldn't help to admire Shinwoo's exquisite body. He touched him, feeling giddy that once again, Shinwoo's going to be inside him. "We should do this more often. You're trembling from excitement." Shinwoo seduced him while sucking the supple skin in his ears while his rigid hands were grazing down to his buttocks. Jinyoung whimpered with pleasure. Shinwoo's touch started to burn him._

Too engrossed with what I was typing, I didn't realize that Jinyoung moved away from the bathroom and now was standing ahead me, scowling. I stole a glance at him, he seemed seriously pissed because of my lack of recognition. _I'm busy. Ampf._

"Could you turn around? You're distracting me." If he thinks that I will spazz because he's half naked, _muha~ He wished_. I was still crossed that he confiscated my phone, deleted my ShinYoung private photos and made me run around their apartment just to apologize to him. I will not give him the pleasure of seeing his girlfriend fangirl in front of him. _Okay, maybe a little but I will not be too obvious. Whew~_ Nevertheless, Jinyoung's half naked strutting is slowly melting my anger and turning me on. . . _for non-ShinYoung stuff._

"Are you writing your silly fictions again?" His irritated voice boomed as if he owns the place. . . _though he really owned the place._ I'm still wondering why he isn't kicking me out yet now that he's annoyed at me, though I wished not to be thrown out because it's more comfy to be in their apartment and they have free internet. The glowering face he's making seemed permanent now. "I don't give a damn if you write smut for your readers, Jeannie, but it disgusts me that you write stories _where Shinwoo and I are your characters_." He stressed those words carefully, making a point that he loathes the yaoi fanfics I wrote. _Okay, that hurts. I'm trying to be a better writer, you know._ He continued mopping up his wet hair while waiting for my reply.

I rolled my eyes. If he only knows, I wrote some smuts featuring us or other characters. . . . _but the pleasure isn't as great as ShinYoung's._ The struggle is so real if you're not passionate into heterosex. _Is it that difficult to understand? T_T_

While deep in thought, I felt odd. _Ampf, what's that?_ I crammed my knees together when cold drips of water gushed to my legs. _Fahk._ I'm getting wet. Because Jinyoung is standing in my feet, my knees were soaked from the water he was showering down coming in his drenched hair.

"Aishhh, get off! You're making me wet." I quickly dabbed my hands in my knees to wipe it dry, oblivious that I didn't choose my words carefully. _Fuck. Did I say he makes me wet?_ Biting my lower lip, I looked his face. His surprised expression turned into a naughty grin that should only be allowed when you two are in a room together. I held my breath while looking at him avidly. _He should never be allowed to be this sexy! Ohmygad!_

"Am I?" He impishly chuckled and the scowling stopped. Hearing the sound of his laughter, I felt contented. _He's really hot, so charming. . ._ but my fogged mind went back to reality. _I should not be doing this!_

"I mean, you're making me wet because your hair was-" I tried to take back what I said and explained what I really meant but he bent his knees, sitting down. He continued smirking. "Liar."

"No. I'm not." I pouted and I looked away, blushing up to the roots of my hair because to be honest, what I said really has double meaning. I mean, I really meant what I said that it's because of his hair, but the other thing is. . . if your very gorgeous boyfriend is in front of you, all half naked and shit, _won't you be turned on?_ I was writing smut before my eyes landed to his blessed jaw-dropping body. _Who wouldn't be turned on? Fahk._ I admit that I desire Jinyoung so much for a very long time but I still need to keep myself collected: have finesse, shame and pride.

 _Why should I, now that they have discovered my secret fantasies and how perverted I am?_ I just realized that my good image is now tainted. _JFC~_

"Are you really trying to get me mad, aren't you?" Jinyoung's frown made a comeback, snapped when he saw what I was doing before he arrived. I wasn't aware that my inner battles left me ignoring him so Jinyoung pondered to my laptop screen instead. His veins were popping out in his temple and he's like going to bite me so soon. "Okay, if I can't stop you typing, why not type this instead?"

He pushed down the screen of my laptop that was facing and gripped tightly on my right wrist. The force hurt me but I felt something else. . .

 _I'm completely turned on now. Fahk?_ Demanding Jinyoung is turning me on.

Jinyoung kissed me that my idea to protest faded away in an instant. I yearned for Jinyoung's kiss but I was too embarrassed to ask him. Rarely experiencing him being this affectionate with me, I let my guard down and submit myself, not paying attention anymore to anything else other than this guy. I knew that somehow my laptop dropped on the floor when he pushed himself against me, but instead of retrieving it, I gathered my arms around his neck, inviting and responding with same power as he has. I only have vague sense on what was happening around. I didn't even care if other members will see us in this ardent position.

That simple kiss sent waves of sensation to my head, for I constantly wait for the good time where we can be loving to each other. After we became a couple, we couldn't act sweet together because of his fans. A simple kiss like this is so hard to make, very risky to do it. Although Jinyoung wanted so much to make our relationship public, I begged him not to. I'm a fan and I know what it feels like if you knew your idol is in relationship with someone though it would sound immature. He agreed later on, but he often whines how planning dates is such a headache as we constantly ask Sandeul or Gongchan if they could be our third wheel for the fact we can't be seen together or just the two of us.

The taste of his lips lingered on my own as we both breath in same rhythm when we broke off. Satisfied with my response, Jinyoung rested his forehead against mine. "The other members are not around." Jinyoung was stating the obvious. _Well, if they are around, we cannot make out like this, right?_ I don't want to corrupt our baby Channie's innocence. Then again, I remembered him reading the fics and he's the one who found the link, spreadt it amongst other.

 _Innocent._

I stared at Jinyoung hypnotic bedroom eyes, the looks that smouldered it's way down to my panties. Still surprised with the sudden affection he did, I straight-forwardly asked him. "So are we going to have sex?" I sounded hopeful. _Shame. Shame. What is shame? *stabs myself*_ I added later. "But if you're just teasing me then-"

Jinyoung, who's grinning with bewilderment when he heard what I said, pecked on my lips to cut me off. "I was planning to do that. I'll give you a real scenario so you can write more."

In one swift motion, he tugged the towel that prevented me to see him whole.

 _Sweats. Here I am, speechless._

Jinyoung smirked naughtily. "Now, let's see what you have learned from reading and writing your smuts."

TBC. . . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Ten sweatdrops formed in my forehead as I looked at Jinyoung's maleness. _Holyshit_. Never in my life I would expect my Kpop bias to be my boyfriend, let alone see him strip for me. I felt my hands became even more sweaty as Jinyoung slowly crawled closer to me.

 _Holyshiiiittttt_.

"Waaaaiiiiiittt~~~~ please w-wait . . wait . . . Wait." My voice was kinda shaky because of the anxiety, aside from my eyes were going crazy as I looked at naked Jung in front of me. I couldn't breath properly, Jinyoung took all the liberty of making my life in peril right at the moment. I seriously need my inhaler, although I was not so sure if asthma was attacking me or this guy just simply took my breath away.

 _I think it's the latter. Fahk._

Well, I guess I really ticked off his senses that's why he's making a point that he's really staright and my ShinYoung feels should be casted in the depths of Tartarus. . . Coz ShinYoung as couple wouldn't happen. Like ever.

 _Deym. My otp is ruined._

"What? I thought you always wanted me like this?" Jinyoung' eyes twinkled with malice as his lips curled into a seductive grin. "I've read your fanfics. You've written stories about us. . . doing stuff," he said in a tone of full amusement which made me so embarass. It's like he's stressing how much a pervert fangirl I am.

But of course, I still tried to redeem myself, "No, I was just. . . s-so dumb back then-"

 _Oh gods, kill me now._

He never let me finish and just simply swayed my thoughts when our lips touched; one hot kiss that sent shivers down to my spine and instantly made me wet I whimpered. I couldn't think rationally, our tongues coiled with each other, making me taste his peppermint breath and inhaling his alluring body scent. His body wash really smelled so nice that I forgot I wanted to push him away.

I didn't know how we ended up on the top of the couch but here we were anyways. Jinyoung pinned me, still kissing me that made the skin around my mouth so wet. When we broke off, he rested his forehead against mine and we both tried to catch our breaths.

"I thought you will back off," Jinyoung smiled with satisfaction as I awed at him. My boyfriend's really hot as fuck, I still wondered how he fell in love with a mere mortal like me. ". .but I always knew that you'll never let this experience slip."

"Yes. . More experience." My eyes stirred, dumbly replied him. I couldn't think straight because I was so high on Jinyoung feels that someone should mop me.

Grinning widely, he started to give me butterfly kisses on my face: my forehead, the lid of my eyes, my cheeks, the bridge of my nose and my chin. His kisses went down to my neck, sucking the plump skin. I softly let out a moan against his left ear that I know would really please him. _Deym, he's good_. I encircled my arms around his neck, encouraging him to do more while his hands were everywhere, surveying the exposed skin and leaving his warm touch that sent me on fire.

My mind went on full scale riot when Jinyoung nuzzled at my nape, just below my hairline. I didn't know how he did that but that move made me leave breathless and gripped tightly on his hair as if it's my lifeline. _Oh godsss_. He clutched the hem on my shirt and pulled it upwards. He broke off after, so he could remove the material, still straddling me to secure my legs and to make sure I wouldn't run. I licked my lips when I could clearly see Jinyoung's nakedness.

"Enjoying the view?"

I sighed contently. Every inch of his skin is so flawless that I stopped breathing just to admire him. Fahk. I just realized how I unjustly decribed Jinyoung in my fanfictions. He's much more than that, but I was running out of nouns to describe him. Perfect won't suffice.

 _He's a fucking sex god._

Unfortunately, we were suddenly interrupted when my phone rang. I tried to reach for it but Jinyoung pulled my legs that made me slip and lied down on the couch. He glared at me like I would not like what he'd do if I pick up the phone, then started unbuttoning my pants. "Just ignore it," after he succesfully removed my pants, he focused on my blood red lacy underwear.

"Nice. As I thought those would really look good on you." He smugly said as he pondered at the underwear I was wearing. He gave me this a week ago, which obviously shocked me and left me dumbfounded because, he effin knew my sizes. Wtf. He said thaat he instinctively bought it when he strolled in Gangnam and was obliged to give it to me. I gingerly accepted it anyways, before he other members find it and make fun of Jinyoung.

I blushed on what he said and Jinyoung began touching my thighs with his warm palms that I gulped. He furrowed his lips and held the garter of my underwear. " I take back what I said. It's mre alluring when I removed this from you." Biting his lower lip he slowly pulled it down. My heart skipped a beat when I felt the cold air in my center and gasped when he threw it on the floor. He watched me admiringly.

The tension already built up and we were both feeling lustful when again. . .the effin phone rang again. He annoying grabbed it and tossed it to me, as he frowned when he saw who was in the caller ID

It was Sandeul.

 _Great. One of these days, I will really flay alive that duck._

"Make it quick." Jinyoung warned me while his stares pierced my skin. I hurriedly clicked the button to accept the call because he already looked scary.

"Yeoboseyo?" I answered the phone and lied back on the couch.

"Jeannie-ssi, why aren't you answering?"

My attention turned at Jinyoung, who was airily kissing my navel and sucking the soft spot that made my toes curl painfully. Shit, how can I calm? "Uhhh. . . nothin. I'm busy." I tried to act normal but Jinyoung wasn't making things simple. His kisses were going down and down while his hands continued to caress and massage my thighs and my butt.

 _Oh gods. . ._

"I'll be with other members and they asked if you could cook us dinner. . . " And Sandeul drowned me with the grocery list of the foods he likes to eat for dinner. I would like to yell at him that I didn't care but my attention wasn't on him because I was musing over Jinyoung's doing. He spreadt my legs and touched my damp center with his thumb. My body shivered and he watched me, smirking evilly and enjoying the little torture while I was still on phone with Sandeul. He began rubbing my clit that weakned my knees and arched my chest in the midair. . . _Fahking gods._

 _I told you to make it quick._ He mouthed me.

 _Shit_.

". . . And also Gongchan wants Kimbap. I think there's still some kimbap left in the fridge but in case, just make one since I'm really hungry-"

"Oooohh." I accidentally moaned against the receiver when Jinyoung slid one finger inside, which resulted to the duck's confusion.

"Eh? Jeannie-ssi gwaechanayo?" Sandeul asked me with full of concern. It was so hard to concentrate because my stomach was squirming painfully from Jinyoung's touch. I muffled a groan as I met Jinyoung's thrust.

"I-i bumped my toes in the table. . . ." I placed my hand in my mouth when I knew I'd be moaning again.

To make matters worst, he plunged his tongue inside. I was breathing heavily, clasping my phone so hard that my knuckles were white.

Feeling that I couldn't take it anymore, I hurriedly bid goodbye to Sandeul. "I'll go now!" I didn't wait for his reply and chucked my phone away.

"Oh god Jinyoung!" I tried to sound angry at him but it was more like a pleasured groan than a protest. He continued what he was doing, lapping his tongue in my clit and trying to siphon my juice between my thighs. I thrust my hips again to him and clutched in his hair, moaning uncontrollably.

"You're so delicious baby. . ." Jinyoung said in a raspy voice and sucked my clitoris. I screamed, heaving steadily, and he buried his face even deeper. There's something in my gut that was trying to be released that my body tense and made my head dizzy. Shit. I'm gonna cum. . . He somehow knew it and he stopped.

"WHAT THE. . ." I angrily hissed at him. He smiled at me cockily, as if he planned it, along to leave me hanging. I slightly kicked his back with my left left but he just continued watching my furious face.

"Tell me you won't write ShinYoung fics anymore and I'll continue this." He gave me an ultimatum and I got confused. I didn't know what to choose. Sex with Jinyoung or my stories. Fahk?

"Tell me," Jinyoung asked me again, this time his voice became louder. Taking my time to reply him, he started to play the bead in center with his thumb. I threw my head back and lifted my chest, feeling it. Oh shit. . .

"Fine. . . Fine. . Please, Jung. . . " I pleaded on him.

"What fine?" Jinyoung innocently asked me. He stopped fingering and I slightly kicked his back again because of frustration.

I wailed and said in resigned voice. "I won't make ShinYoung fics anymore!"

That words made him smile and he pulled me from the couch. We stood against each other and he crashed his lips to mine, more demanding and more powerful. He removed and tugged my bra as we collapsed on couch, he was sitting while I was at his top. My hands were everywhere, having a hard time where to grip for support. I tensed even more when his groin nailed my thighs. . . Holy shit, it was so hard.

"Ride me, Jeannie." He huffed tiringly as I obeyed his request. Holding onto his right shoulder, I clasped my left hand in his throbbing penis that twitched on the contact. He inhaled sharply, his eyes stirred and threw his head back in the headrest. I started brushing the tip in my wet core, that made him groan and held on my butt harder. Teasing him as I continued to rub, I planted hickeys on his collarbone.

"Oh fuck. . ." His right hand left my butt cheek and massaged my breast. He couldn't supress the feeling anymore and the need to be inside me was so intense, he thrusted and pulled down my body against him.

"Aaaahh. . ." We both cried when our bodies unite. Suprisingly, it was not painful, unlike in those fictions I read. It was uncomfrotable at first but, it few seconds I felt lightheaded from pleasure and lust. We stayed in that position, testing each other. He was so warm and I felt full, as if it's the thing that's been missing my whole life. Jinyoung's eyes were closed, his lips slightly parted. I thought how sexy his face was making right now that I began moving slowly at his top.

"Shit. . . " I cursed while swaying my body, plunging to his groin deeper. Jinyoung moaned louder, his eyes were slits that I knew he's looking as I pounded him. His face was twitching from delight, his breathing became rugged. I gripped on his hair, throwing my head back as I made sex noises, thrusting in a steady pace.

"Damn it, baby." My butt and my waist were already sore from his slapping and clutching but I continued to bounce. Our juices were mixing together, that I could smell it in the air. He's so effin slippery, so easy to thrust. . . I cried with delight.

"O-oh my god. . . aaah. ." His groin was so sleek I didn't have any trouble hitting the right places. Beads of sweat were forming in our forehead and when he couldn't take it anymore, he buried his face in my breast and sucked one peak. I arched my chest toward him.

My head was spinning, I thrusted faster when I felt the familiar feeling which Jinyoung built earlier. Oh god. The sound of sex was all I can hear aside from our troubled breathing. My juices were all over Jinyoung's lap as we were both wet from saliva and precum. Jinyoung held my waist and occasionally slapping my butt, helping me to push and pull. He was trembling so hard, under me. I didn't know how many blotchmarks he left in my skin. .

"Oooohh. . . baby. Harder please."

I pounded harder and faster that my thoughts were scattered. My impending release was coming. . . I thrusted even more, in very hurried pace. The peak of pleasure is so close, it's foggin my mind. Jinyoung's body also became rigid, and I felt him inside me, more sturdy than ever. He's going to climax soon.

So close. . . So close. . .

I kissed Jinyoung, sucked and bit his lower lip so hard when I knew I was going to scream so loud from my release, which Jinyoung was okay with. I felt his cum pooled inside me as we both climaxed at the same time, shaking so bad.

Panting heavily, I snuggled in his neck and inhaled his scent. A bead of sweat rolled down in his ear which I licked. He held on my shoulders and pushed me. "Please let me rest, Jeannie."

"What?" I confusedly asked him.

"You're turning me on again, don't you?"

I replied him again, "what?"

He laughed loudly, leaving me dumbfounded. I seriously had no idea what he was talking about. He raised his both hands in resignation and I removed himself from him, collapsing in the couch. Gosh, I didn't have any idea it would be this exhausting.

"Please let me have my clothes. . . " I tirely asked Jinyoung. I didn't care if he would throw my clothes at me. I was so tired to even lift a finger.

"Well, who told you that were done?"

I rolled over and gaped at Jinyoung. His hands were in his hips, smirking while his lift brow lifted. "We'll have sex all night baby." He said in a deadpan voice that I knew he was really serious about it.

"B-but. . . . S-sandeul told me that I will cook dinner. . " I stammered nervously.

"Well, I think they are aware that you won't be able to do that." Jinyoung grinned as if he knew something I didn't. He pursed his lips together before he bent down and got my phone. My eyes widened, horrified on what I was seeing on my phone. The phone call I answered earlier was registered. . . And I didn't end nor Sandeul hanged up.

"Holy shit-"

Jinyoung clicked the speaker button. "Yah, Sandeul-ah."

I cursed when Sandeul answered. "N-ne. . H-h-hyung." Sandeul was stuttering on the other line. Poor perverted duck.

"You heard me, right? Jeannie cannot cook you dinner so buy for yourselves." Jinyoung said to him authoritatively that made him reply with a squeaky 'yes'. Jinyoung stole a glance at me while I busied shaming myself. "Buy us pizza as well. I'll be sleeping in her apartment next door and just ring us when you arrive."

"But I-I d-don't want to disturb y-you. . ." Sandeul, for the first time, really had trouble speaking.

"Yes, hyung!" I heard another person on the line. It was Gongchan. I wad too stunned that Channie was really with Sandeul that he concernly added, "Noona, please drink lots of water, okay? NOONA FIGHTING!"

Jinyoung snorted while I continued to watch him with a very horrified expression. Faaaahhhhkkkkk. Fahhhhhkkkkk. What did I do?! I want to dissolve into water and melt i the couch because of embarassment. Faaaaaahhhhhkkkkk!

"She heard you Channie. Don't worry, I'll take care of her. Bye." Jinyoung clicked the end call button and placed my phone in the table. He stared at my mortally mortified face, as if he just punched my grandmother. "And that's why you always make sure you click the end button, Jeannie."

I was dying of shame to reply him. He laughed and gathered my clothes and towels that were on the floor before he slung it in his shoulders. He stood and carried me out of the couch, bridal style. I was still stunned to move and I was still gaping at oblivion. He kissed the tip of my nose.

"You make me proud babe. You learned a lot in your fics." Carrying me, we thread our way going to my apartment, not caring if people will see us naked.

The next morning, no one was speaking when B1A4 was eating breakfast that Jinyoung and I cooked. True, that we slept together in my apartment since Rachel and others took their vacation in their own countries so we're alone. I was the only one left because Jinyoung insisted that we would take our own vacation together after the come back.

 _Ampf. Jinyoung is really clingy._

If there's anyone who's acting normal, it's Gongchan. He still greeted me cutely and complimented at it's a very delicious breakfast and extra special because Jinyoung and I prepared it. Jinyoung, on the other hand, was so noisy as if Sandeul and him swapped bodies. He was making sure everyone was eating well, serving seconds to each member as he piled food on my own plate.

"You know guys, you can just tell us if you didn't like what we cooked." Jinyoung snapped because it's the first time no one complimented his cooking. He cooked his infamous ramyeon as if it's very hard to cook.

"I'm losing my appetite whenever I look at you hyung." Sandeul said who's sitting opposite to him. _Woaaahhh woaaaahhh~_ I smelled sassing session. I gaped stupidly at him. Baro sniggered while Shinwoo was trying to hide his laughter.

Sandeul touched a nerve, Jinyoung raised his brow. "What? If you just ended the call last night, you won't hear us." Jinyoung nonchalantly bit him back, resumed eating his food. Sandeul blushed, as well as Baro and Shinwoo while Gongchan was trying to contain his laughter, he only one who acted as if everything he heard last night was not as scandalous as his hyungs thought of.

 _Is Gongchan really the maknae here?_

"We shouldn't hear it. . . If you were too worried about what you are hearing on the line and called us just to ask." Baro crinkled his nose, saying that Sandeul broadcasted to other members what we were doing.

 _Guys, can't you see that I'm here? What the effff!_

I couldn't take the shame anymore, I stood up and got my plate. Jinyoung stopped me, worried because the conversation was making me uncomfortably. Who the hell won't be? He glared at Baro and Sandeul. "Can you two drop it off? You're making my girlfriend embarassed."

 _Well, thank you Jinyoung for stressing it even more._

"No! I just remember I will call Rachel and others for their flight back in here and send them the tickets." I lied. I already sent those documents weeks ago. I saw the 4 member's faces lit up on what I said. They missed their girlfriends and special someones so bad. Of course, it's already 4 weeks since they left.

The 4 scrambled and finished inhaling the food in the table. After that, they plopped in the couch, which they changed the sheet last night, making phone calls.

Jinyoung sighed and stood up. He whispered in my ear, "I love you baby. . . " I looked back at him and he kissed me passionately. I responded to him and embraced him, tasting his sweet yet spicy lips because of tteokboki.

"Could you two get a room?!"

"STAPH IT!"

"Please get a room guys. . . "

"LIVE LIVEEEEEE! WOOT!"

Jinyoung broke from the kiss and gave them death glares. "Fine. Whatever." He rolled his eyes and held my wrist, dragging me to his and Sandeul's room.

"Keep it low, noona." Gongchan teasingly shouted as the three flushed red.

Again, I'm no longer sure if there's any pride and dignity left on me. Jinyoung locked the door when we gone inside his room. I stared at my laptop that was at the top of his bed and opened it.

 _Oh my_. . . I sobbed lightly when I saw the screen of my laptop. It had black stuff like cobwebs as big as my palms. _My gaaadd. My ficssss._ Jinyoung walked towards me when he heard me crying. "What happened?"

I hiccuped as I continued wailing. "I-it's broken!" I let him see the damage in the screen, hoping that he could still fix it. He had fixed my laptop multiple times before. However he shook his head as he checked it. "We will need to change the screen, I cannot fix it babe." I wailed even louder.

 _My fictions. . . Oh my gasssshhh_

Jinyoung put it away and wiped the tears in my eyes. He smiled at me sexily, tucked loose strands of my hair in my ear and massaged my thighs. "On the other note, you won't be busy pondering over your fictions, writing ShinYoung smuts." He tugged the shirt I was wearing, removed it and threw it on the floor. I let him do what he wanted because I was busy lamenting the death of my precious laptop, making me lay down on his bed. He unbuckled his belt and gave a peck on my lips.

"Those fictions are just part of your imagination baby, let's make them real."

 **Author Notes**

So sorry guys if I took time updating this fic. My laptop is really broken right now and I'm typing in my tab. T_T So hard to ediitttt~ My gadsss.

Anyway, I dunno if I have any Thai readers here because I just wanna share my share of Thai fandom ahihihihihi. I'm fan of Augustband guys esp. Pchy but they disbanded **sighs** (I have radiodrome album guys! LOL) My music range goes from kpop, jpop, taiwanese, thai hen german (silbermond), spanish (reik) and brodway musical and classical music so please don't be weirded at all. Buuttttttt~~~~ I have a new Thai crush! Arak Amornsupasiri from My Name is Love! HE'S SO HOT! HAHAHAHAHAHA He's a musician as well. . . All my crushes are musicians. Anyway, just sharing. Deym that sexy long hair. . . Ampf.

Lastly, I have an apply fic for B1A4 titled With B1A4, the continuation of Because of Jung. If you guys are interested, you can apply but Jinyoung is taken so ahehehehehe.

PS: My ovaries exploded in this video. LOLS JINYOUNG WAE?!

Happy new year!


End file.
